The present invention generally relates to the production of beverages or liquid comestibles (soup, etc.). Preferably, the invention relates to production devices which are designed to produce a beverage on the basis of ingredients which are contained in a capsule. The capsule is inserted in the beverage production module which is provided with means to introduce a liquid into the interior of the capsule. The interaction of the introduced liquid with the ingredients produces a beverage which can then be obtained from the beverage production module.
As an illustrated example, such devices are already used, among others, in the field of coffee machines. Especially regarding coffee machines there is a wide range between relatively simple “one button” machines on one end of the range, and highly complex machines with integrated additional functions, such as for example producing steam, prewarming cups and/or ensuring a “flow stop” function, etc., at the higher end of the range.
Highly important tasks within the field of beverage production modules are user friendliness and quality of the produced beverage.
It is the object of the present invention to propose a beverage production module and a method for operating a beverage production module which is user friendly and insures a good quality of the produced beverage.